He Left
by Harumaki03
Summary: Mientras recogía las cosas para mudarse a su nuevo hogar, encontró entre sus cosas su viejo diario, cuya página abrió justamente en aquella entrada que en su momento, destrozó su corazón. (OneShot) (NaruSaku) (Post-Manga).


**"He Left" **

**-/-/-**

**Summary: **Mientras recogía las cosas para mudarse a su nuevo hogar, encontró entre sus cosas su viejo diario, cuya página abrió justamente en aquella entrada que en su momento, destrozó su corazón.

**Advertencia: **Post Manga, a mi estilo. **NaruSaku**. That's all.

**-/-/-**

—¡Sakura, volveré en un rato! —Mebuki vociferó desde el inicio de las escaleras.

—¡Está bien, mamá! —la ojiverde suspiró, respondiendo a gritos desde el ático.

—¡Si Naruto-kun llega no dejes que se marche, haz que se quede a comer! —Sakura puso los ojos en blanco; como si el Uzumaki necesitará ser más mimado.

—¡Está bien! —respondió por inercia. Por toda respuesta, escuchó la puerta de la calle ser cerrada. Sakura suspiró, mientras iba tomando cajas y las apilaba a un lado. Muchas de aquellas cosas eran suyas, cosas que sus padres habían guardado de cuando era pequeña y otras que ella misma había ido guardando con el paso de los años.

Había subido solamente a dejar algunas cosas que se quedarían en casa de sus padres y llevarse algunas otras a su nuevo hogar, como sus libros de medicina y los pergaminos que su maestra le había encomendado tanto tiempo atrás.

Miró en una de las cajas que estaban junto a un viejo sofá para ver si allí se encontraba el último pergamino que le faltaba, se acuclilló y abrió la misma. Tosió un poco por el polvo que se levantó al destapar la caja, seguido de un estornudo.

—Nada más faltaría que me dé por estornudar gracias al polvo —musitó para sí con algo de molestia en su tono. Odiaba enfermarse.

Fue sacando cosas de la caja, pulseras, bandas para el cabello, un viejo set de _kunais, _unas revistas de adolescentes (_de su época infantil con Ino_), notas de la academia y en el fondo, envuelto en un pañuelo blanco un cuadernillo, frunció el ceño y lo tomó, curiosa. Abrió sus ojos con algo de sorpresa cuando se leyó en la portada "Diario de Sakura".

Su viejo diario. Creía que lo había quemado, con otras tantas cosas de su pasado. Movida por la curiosidad de saber qué había pensado su yo más joven, abrió el mismo y justo donde cayó, lo que había escrito allí hizo que el alma se le fuera a los pies.

_**Día xx del año xxxx **_

**Él se fue. **

Y nada más. Paso saliva fuertemente.

Era la entrada de aquella ocasión en la que Sasuke se había marchado con Orochimaru. Fue escrita justo un día después de que Naruto y los demás regresarán de su intento fallido de hacer regresar al Uchiha. Recordó con intensidad el dolor que se había instalado en su pecho por su partida, los pensamientos que cruzaron su mente.

La promesa de Naruto, hecha con dolor y lágrimas a su persona. Muchas veces había releído esas líneas, llenándose de angustia y dolor. Pero hoy ya no más. Hoy solo sentía paz. Hoy ya no se sentía culpable ni impotente por no haber podido detenerlo.

Sonrió con algo de nostalgia cuando pasó la página y la entrada estaba relacionada a la partida de Naruto.

_**Día xx del año xxxx **_

**Y él también se marchó. Por motivos distintos a los de Sasuke-kun, pero también se marchó. Ya hace unos días pero aún puedo ver su sonrisa de idiota diciéndome que se hará más fuerte y que cumplirá su promesa. Que volverá. **

**¿Cuándo volverás, Naruto? Sé que te harás fuerte, pero yo tampoco me quedaré atrás. Entrenaré duro día a día para ser una alumna digna de Tsunade-sama y así podamos traer a Sasuke-kun devuelta. **

**Regresaras, ¿verdad Naruto? Porque estaré esperando. **

Habían sido días largos y duros bajo la tutela de Tsunade-sama, pero había logrado su cometido y hoy, a tres años de la cuarta guerra Ninja, podía decir con tranquilidad que la promesa había sido cumplida y ella esperó.

Todo ese tiempo, _ella espero_.

Fue hasta la última página, pero no había nada escrito, empezó a pasar las páginas notando así que no había escrito mucho más. Un borrón de tinta llamó su atención poco después de la mitad.

—¿Sakura-chan? —Escuchó que la puerta de la calle era cerrada y era llamada con ligera duda—. ¿Estás aquí?

—¡Sí, Naruto! ¡Estoy en el ático! —respondió, sonriendo levemente. Seguro se había desesperado y cansado de esperarla. Volvió la mirada a la última entrada de su diario mientras los pasos de Naruto hacían rechinar las escaleras.

_**Día xx del año xxxx **_

**Él volvió... **

—¿Qué tanto haces, Sakura-chan? —Naruto subió al ático, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a su alrededor —¡y tan oscuro-ttebayo!

Sakura dejó el diario dentro de la caja y se puso de pie para acercarse al rubio.

—No está tan oscuro —le entregó una caja —por favor, baja esto —Naruto miró la caja y luego a ella.

—Pensé que pesaría más-ttebayo —la movió de arriba abajo, pesándola—. ¿Pasa algo, Sakura-chan? —cuestionó al ver que ella se quedaba mirándole fijamente con sus verdes ojos.

—_Y he aquí el que sí regreso por las buenas _—pensó, recordando que esa última entrada había sido justamente escrita después de ganarle a Kakashi-sensei en aquella prueba de arrebatarle los cascabeles.

La sensación de felicidad y alegría al recordar esa última entrada era una sensación muy distinta respecto a la que había leído primero.

Él regreso. Y cumplió su promesa. Y estaba allí ahora, con ella.

—Nada —Sakura le dio la vuelta y lo empujó suavemente para que bajarán.

—¿Eh? ¿Segura? —empezó a bajar las escaleras con Sakura detrás de sí.

—Sí, estoy segura —respondió ella, con la sonrisa danzando en su tono—. Por cierto, mamá dijo que si pasabas te quedarás a comer, que volvería en breve.

—¿En serio? —Naruto dejó la caja junto a otra pila de cajas fuera de la habitación de Sakura.

La pelirosada asintió, mientras dejaba una caja más pequeña sobre la que el rubio había dejado.

—¿Sabes algo, Naruto?

—¿Qué cosa, Sakura-chan?

—Agradezco que regresarás —los ojos azules del rubio se tornaron llenos de confusión.

—¿Cuándo, Sakura-chan?

—Siempre que te marchabas —Naruto sintió el rubor subirle a las mejillas y Sakura se enterneció más por ese gesto.

—Siempre voy a regresar, Sakura-chan —tomó la mano izquierda de ella y besó sus dedos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Es una promesa-ttebayo —dijo con firmeza—. Y ya sabes que nunca me retracto de mis palabras —añadió con ferviente pasión, Sakura lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el latido del corazón de él.

—Te creo —e inhaló profundamente—. ¿Estás seguro que quieres vivir conmigo? Sabes que podré golpearte cuando quiera.

Y el rió. Con fuerza y energía. Con vitalidad. Con alegría pura.

—Estoy más que seguro-tebbayo, ¿lo estás tú? Ser la futura esposa de un Uzumaki, que además será el próximo Hokage no ha de ser fácil —y esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

—Sí, lo estoy —y acarició la barbilla masculina con su nariz —además, eso de que eres Uzumaki y futuro Hokage, creo que puedo manejarlo.

Y ambos rieron, abrazados allí en medio del pasillo lleno de cajas, felices y nerviosos por la nueva etapa que comenzaría en sus vidas.

Y al final, él se fue.

Pero también él —_el más importante en su corazón_—regresó, incluso de entre los muertos para cumplir su promesa. Sus sueños.

Y cuando él se fue y la dejó rota. Él se fue dándole esperanzas de regresar.

Cuando él se fue dejando un vacío. Él regresó y la llenó.

Sí, al final él se fue y la abandonó. Más él regresó y la protegió. Ella se fortaleció por ambos, más por él dio su todo.

Sí, Sasuke se fue, destruyendo su amor infantil por él, obligándola a crecer; más Naruto regreso, y con él descubrió que el amor no siempre es doloroso, y sanó.

Con uno aprendió a marchitarse más con el otro...

Floreció.

—**Fin—**

Quizás un poquito _**OOC**_ _(perdón, son las 3:40 AM, no puedo dormir y esto se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba a los mosquitos y leía en Tumblr) _pero espero que igual guste.

Como dije antes, es _**postmanga**_, así que **Sasuke** estaba de regreso (¡_hurra_!), el estilo de ellos es como los sketches de **The Last **y bueno, ambientado en el momento en que **Sakura** se va a mudar con su prometido (_yeah baby_) que es **Naruto** (_por si nadie lo notó xD_).

Espero que éste escrito random les guste y sea de su agrado, déjenme saber qué les parece con un lindo review, ¿si? Las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas, ¡un abrazo!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
